Insoutenable réalité
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Six mois de coma. Six mois de sommeil, sans rêve, ou seulement de brefs éclairs de peur, de douleur, comme pour lui rappeler dans son inconscience que la paix ne lui est pas encore permise. Et le réveil, le retour à cette cruelle réalité dans laquelle Lavande sait que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.


**Note d'auteur : Un texte que j'ai écrit pendant la Nuit d'HPF de janvier, sur le thème "Justice".**

 **Un texte sur Lavande cette fois, j'aurais voulu avoir tellement plus de temps pour m'étendre sur ses émotions, sa peur, sa détresse lors de ce réveil... Mais 1h, pas plus, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et j'espère que ce texte n'est pas trop lapidaire dans son traitement du personnage :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lavande reprit conscience au début du mois de novembre 1998. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit tout d'abord un flou sombre, quelques taches de lumières se détachant sur le fond noir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle ressentit brusquement une vive panique s'emparer d'elle, et elle essaya de se relever pour fuir. Fuir quoi ?

La chute du lit fut brutale, et acheva de la désorienter. Un lit ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas censée être en train de se battre, à cet instant ? Avait-elle rêvé le début de la bataille ? Pourtant elle n'était pas dans la Salle sur Demande, ce lieu lui était inconnu…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudain, et Lavande étouffa un cri avant de chercher frénétiquement sa baguette, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Une lumière douce éclaira alors le lieu, mais la vision de Lavande demeurait floue. Pire, elle se rendait compte qu'un seul de ses yeux était fonctionnel…

— Miss Brown ? fit une voix masculine sans animosité aucune. Vous allez bien ?

Elle entendit des pas contourner le lieu et distingua une silhouette qui s'approcha d'elle. Déstabilisée par sa vision limitée, l'ignorance du lieu où elle se trouvait, l'absence de sa baguette, Lavande se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais, et son premier réflexe fut de se recroqueviller contre le mur, le souffle court.

— Miss Brown, calmez-vous, dit l'inconnu d'une voix douce. Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste, dans le service des Blessures par créatures vivantes.

Ste Mangouste ? La panique ne refluait pas, bien au contraire. Que faisait-elle à St Mangouste ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne parvint à produire qu'un faible bruit, comme un chaton nouveau-né.

— Essayez de vous lever, dit l'inconnu en lui prenant doucement le bras. Vous serez mieux sur votre lit.

— Que…

Mais sa gorge la brûlait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé ?

Elle se releva, chancelante, soutenue par l'homme qu'elle supposait être un infirmier. Il la guida jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Il lui semblait que sa vision se clarifiait un peu. La peau sombre de l'infirmier se détachait sur les murs blancs de la chambre d'hôpital, et elle distinguait son sourire. Cette vision qui aurait dû la rasséréner lui causa un vif mouvement de recul et elle se dégagea de la main de l'infirmier.

— Ma…

 _Ma baguette_ , essayait-elle de dire, en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet, en vain.

— Nous avons rangé votre baguette dans la commode, avec vos effets personnels, dit l'infirmier.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais à peine eut-elle posé les pieds par terre qu'elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et fut obligée de se rasseoir. La tête lui tournait, maintenant.

— Miss Brown… Je peux vous appeler Lavande ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Pas de familiarité, surtout pas. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les clefs en main, elle voulait garder ses distances.

— Je m'appelle Lee Jordan, vous vous souvenez de moi ? J'étais à Gryffondor moi aussi.

Oui, ce nom lui disait clairement quelque chose. Elle hocha la tête.

— Quid… commença-t-elle.

Le sourire de Lee s'agrandit mais à nouveau elle eut un mouvement de recul, sans savoir pourquoi.

— Oui, je commentais les matchs de Quidditch, répondit-il.

Elle s'aida de ses bras pour s'installer plus confortablement, clignant des paupières à mesure que sa vision se clarifiait. Enfin… au moins celle de l'œil qui voyait. Elle porta la main à sa joue, et sentit sous ses doigts une couche de tissu, dont la moitié de son visage avait été recouverte.

La main de Lee se posa sur la sienne et la baissa doucement.

— Vos blessures sont quasiment cicatrisées, votre œil n'a pas été endommagé, lui dit-il. Fenrir Greyback…

Ce nom. Lavande sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Un flash lui revint, comme une gifle en pleine figure.

 _Des dents pointues… Des mains humaines aux ongles acérés… Une haleine fétide… Et la douleur, la douleur, le sang qui coule…_

— Vous aurez des cicatrices, je suis désolé, lui dit Lee. Nos meilleurs Médicomages ont essayé de les faire disparaître, mais les blessures infligées par les loups-garous ne peuvent pas cicatriser complètement.

Lavande porta la main à sa bouche, un sanglot lui déchira la gorge. Non… Non pas des cicatrices, pas sur le visage… Elle ne voulait pas être défigurée, non…

Elle tourna la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, agitée de pleurs. Lee posa une main sur son épaule – elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son sourire lui avait fait cet effet.

— Vous êtes restée six mois dans le coma. Beaucoup de gens attendaient votre réveil, votre amie Parvati est venue vous voir plusieurs fois par semaine depuis que vous êtes ici. Il y a également Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter…

Lavande ne répondit pas, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Comment pourrait-elle seulement oser les revoir tous, le visage meurtri, défiguré ?

Lee pressa sa main sur son épaule et comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il s'éloigna et elle l'entendit fermer la porte derrière lui. Alors elle s'autorisa à pousser le hurlement déchirant qui sourdait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée. Elle crut que sa gorge allait se fendre tant la douleur fut forte, mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard, percluse de douleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées, mais qui lui confirmèrent, si elle en doutait encore, que la guerre avait laissé des traces sur elle.

~oOo~

Harry vivant, Voldemort vaincu, Poudlard en partie détruit… Et les morts… Colin, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin… Le lendemain de son réveil, Parvati lui avait fait le récit des événements qui avaient suivi la Bataille, mais n'avait pu la renseigner que de façon succincte sur Greyback.

— Il est à Azkaban, c'est tout ce que je sais. La _Gazette_ a publié un long article détaillant les différents incriminés dans la guerre, aux côtés de V-Voldemort – pardon, j'ai encore du mal à le dire. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu le détail des procès. Tous n'ont pas eu lieu d'ailleurs. Les Malefoy…

— Je me fiche des Malefoy.

Sa vision était désormais suffisamment nette pour qu'elle distingue l'expression choquée de Parvati face à sa brutalité.

— Euh… D'accord. Écoute, je n'en sais pas davantage, je suis désolée.

— Harry, il saurait ?

— Il était à son procès, je suppose que oui… Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'en dévoiler plus que la _Gazette_ n'en avait dit.

— Je veux le voir.

— Très bien, je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Tu sais, il suit une formation pour devenir Auror, il manque sûrement de temps…

— Il le trouvera.

~oOo~

Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Harry se présenta à Ste Mangouste quelques heures plus tard. Lavande eut l'étrange impression qu'il avait brusquement grandi pendant les quelques mois où elle avait été inconsciente. Ce devait être son regard. Il n'avait plus rien de celui de l'adolescent qu'elle avait côtoyé en sixième année.

— Parle-moi du procès de Greyback, lui dit-elle d'entrée de jeu après les politesses habituelles.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer…

— JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Elle avait hurlé sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette rétention d'informations à son égard commençait à la rendre folle. Elle avait passé six mois dans le coma, six mois ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le monde maintenant, qui était Ministre, qui dirigeait Poudlard… Elle aurait dû se montrer curieuse pour cela, mais une chose, une seule l'obnubilait depuis son réveil.

— Dis-moi qu'il a reçu ce qu'il méritait, Harry.

— Il est à Azkaban, à perpétuité, Lavande… Il n'en sortira jamais, c'est un des pires châtiments qu'on puisse imaginer.

— Il y a toujours des Détraqueurs, là-bas ?

Harry rajusta ses lunettes d'un geste machinal et détourna le regard.

— Il n'y a _plus_ de Détraqueurs ? siffla Lavande.

— C'était trop inhumain, nous les avons relevés de leurs fonctions. La prison est gardée par des sorciers, désormais.

— INHUMAIN ? Et ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est humain ?

Elle porta brusquement la main à son visage et essaya d'arracher le tissu qui le recouvrait, mais Harry se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa les poignets pour l'en empêcher.

— LÂCHE-MOI ! rugit-elle.

Elle poussa une longue plainte et se mit soudain à pleurer sans pouvoir contrôler les sanglots qui l'agitaient.

— Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, hoqueta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me dire que… qu'il est en prison, simplement enfermé, après ce qu'il m'a fait, tu n'as pas le droit…

— Lavande, je suis désolé, sincèrement. Mais la justice sorcière…

— Oui, parlons-en de la justice ! Tu appelles ça la justice toi ? Tu crois sûrement qu'il va souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert ? Et ce qui va suivre, je n'en parle même pas, tu t'imaginerais vivre avec des cicatrices sur le visage, te montrer en public défiguré ?

Harry eut au moins la décence de ne pas lui parler de la sienne de cicatrice, cette minuscule éraflure sur son front.

— Je ne comprends pas, gémit-elle. C'est comme ça qu'ils imaginent lui faire payer ses crimes ? Sans même un Détraqueur pour lui rappeler les pires choses qu'il a pu faire, pour le faire se détester tout le reste de son existence ?

 _Autant que je me déteste maintenant_ , ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

— Laisse-moi Harry, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

— Lavande…

— Laisse-moi.

Il finit par obéir, le regard contrit, et Lavande se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas tremblant. Londres ne lui avait jamais semblée si grise, si terne. Devant sa fenêtre se dressait un arbre dépouillé de ses feuilles. Seul, nu, presque mort. Comme elle, à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, c'est un moment de la vie de Lavande sur lequel je tenais beaucoup à écrire. C'est ma vision des choses évidemment, les 6 mois de coma n'ont pas été attestés par JKR, c'est juste moi qui ai imaginé ça, en lien avec la gravité des blessures qu'elle a pu recevoir, dont il n'est rien dit non plus dans le livre, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Greyback se précipite sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione l'éloigne d'un sortilège, et Lavande "remuait faiblement", donc l'idée des blessures (qui est très répandue dans le fandom cela dit^^) n'est pas canon :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez-moi un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit :)**


End file.
